Interview with a Mutant
by PolarOpposites21
Summary: A radio show with the whole Flock? IHow are we even going to know what Fang thinks without seeing his facial reaction? He doesn't talk that much. Max: Don't worry, Angel plans to narrate his face thoroughly. Fang: I am capable of speech you know. Max: Quick, call the press! He opened his mouth on live radio!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or the characters.**

* * *

Max: Guys, get over here, we already started.

Fang: Then say the greeting.

Nudge: This is so cool. I can't believe we're going on the radio, with like real people who want to know who we are and I have my own microphone and blah blah blah blah blah...

Iggy: I don't even know if there's a point to stopping her.

Gazzy: I don't think there ever is.

Angel: Aren't radio shows really old? Who even uses the radio anymore?

Iggy: Well I sure as hell don't.

Nudge: We're like celebrities! The only down side is that I don't get a makeup chair.

Gazzy: You didn't get a makeup chair?!

Nudge: No! Isn't it just awful, I don't deserve to be treated like this.

Angel: You sound like Total.

Iggy: *snickers* Nice! *high five*

Max: Guys! I told you what the little red light means, right?

Iggy: I don't see a little red light.

Gazzy: Cause you're blind, idiot.

Iggy: Really? My god, my whole life is a lie!

Nudge: And mine is in a fashion disaster century!

Angel: Are you talking about those earlobe stretchers and hipster glasses again?

Nudge: Okay first, eww. And second, what was made in the 1800, stays in the 1800.

Max: I don't believe this. I don't think it's possible for us to stay focused for even two minutes.

Fang: I could have told you as much.

Nudge: You guys! How is Fang going to do the show without us seeing his face?

Max: Nudge, we don't need to see his drop dead sexy face all the time.

Max: Gazzy!

Gazzy: Ha, score. This is going to be awesome!

Nudge: Oh! Do me next!

Iggy: That's what she said.

Angel: That's what who said?

Max: Iggy shut it. Angel, no one.

Nudge: Hey guys, I like totally love makeup and fashion and, OMG where's my sexy makeup artist?

Nudge: I do not sound like that!

Angel: Fang smirked.

Max: Anyway, we should probably get started since we've been on the air for five minutes already.

Angel: Fang smirked again.

Fang: Angel, why are you narrating my face?

Angel: Because most of the time you do a lot of facial expressions to convey your emotioms instead of using your words, so people need to know that your actually here and reacting to stuff.

Fang: *sighs*

Iggy: Need to do a little more "conveying of emotions" Fang? *snickers*

Gazzy: Yeah, use your words like a big boy- Ow!

Iggy: Jesus, don't attack us! Use your words!- Ow!

Max: Iggy, shut your face, and Fang, stop boxing their ears. We're here to talk about-

Iggy: Boxing our ears?

Max: Yeah? What about it?

Nudge: What's boxing your ears mean?

Max: Y'know, it's like when you smack someone upside the head.

Gazzy: I don't think that's right.

Angel: I think it's British.

Iggy: Oh, are you British now Max?

Gazzy: Do you want to go flick on the telly? Toss some shrimp on the barbie?

Nudge: Gazzy, barbie is Australian.

Angel: No she's not! My Barbie's caucasian.

Max: ...What?

Angel: It's cause the creators were racist and made all the original and main Barbie's as girls with blonde hair and blue eyes-

Gazzy: Angel, we were talking about a barbeque.

Angel: Oh... Then yes, barbie is Australian.

Iggy: How can you tell the Barbie isn't Austrailian. The doll I mean. Aussie girls can have blonde hair, or maybe she's a fake blonde.

Nudge: If she is, she does a good job at dying her roots. You can hardly tell.

Angel: Fang rolled his eyes.

Max: Alright, enough! We need to explain and do the greeting right now. We didn't just come here to talk about Barbies, or ears, or whatever Fang's face is doing.

Angel: It's currently emotionless by the way. Oh no, wait... he's glaring at me now.

Max: We are here to explain what the point of this radio show is.

Gazzy: You mean how we're going to be answering questions and having discussions about what really happened since Max's books were so contradictory and mostly focused on her and Fang sucking face?

Max: ...They weren't always about me and Fang.

Nudge: Yeah, don't exclude Dylan.

Gazzy: So just explain already.

...

Fang: I think you did a pretty good job of tht Gazzy.

Gazzy: Nuh-uh, I skimmed it.

Max: I can't take this anymore. From now on, only me and Fang are doing it.

Iggy: That's what she said.

Max: That's it! Final straw! Everyone out!

Nudge: But Max!

Gazzy: I didn't get to use my good material!

Iggy: Yeah, it was only a joke.

Angel: Fang just rolled his eyes again.

Max: Angel, out in the hallway. Fang, start the greeting.

Fang: It's already the end of our time.

Max: I don't care. Now hurry up before we get cut off.

Fang: Why do I have to do it?

Max: Because you don't talk enough during the actual show. We have to make up for your lines somehow. Now stop stalling and say it so we can go home!

Fang: Fine *unledgable muttering*Welcome to the new radio show "Interview with a Mutant". Really it should be "Mutants" but I don't think the producer was expecting six crazy, loud, genetically mutated kids to show up. Sucks for him. We're basically doing what Gazzy said, you ask us questions and we give full and mostly truthful answers. But let's try to keep it PG; we do have a seven year old. If you want to ask a question to The Whole Flock, or just individuals, you have to leave this thing that Max called "A Review". There you can ask your questions and make requests for other people to join us on the show. So join us next time, or do me a favour and don't. I'd rather be updating my blog.

Angel: Fang is frowning.

Fang: Get out!

* * *

**You heard the man! Review if you'd like to contribute or tell me how I'm doing. Love it? Hate it? Express to me your many or very little emotions. **

**Peace!**

**-Polar**


End file.
